


【黑瓶】 入戏

by Lindyd



Category: The Graver Robbers’ Chronicles
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	【黑瓶】 入戏

       黑瞎子推开化妆间的门，张起灵正站在镜子前摘耳环。

 

       他们学校演话剧。民国的故事，汪伪政府的汉奸手下与爱上他的女特务。故事有蓝本，早些年一部红极一时的电影，电影由一部小说改编而成。那小说黑瞎子有些印象，高中时期上课从不听讲，为了找事做打发时间常问后座几个女生借书看，饥不择食，言情小说也照单全收，有次借到一本张爱玲，比前几天借到的《恶魔校草爱上我》逼格高，便带几分认真读了下去，读完只觉得有些冷，书一扔顺手关上了旁边渗着小雨的窗户。

 

       系里的女孩子非常疯狂，拉着黑瞎子口水横飞上下其手绞尽脑汁逼他去演那个倒霉汉奸。黑瞎子不喜欢出头，更不喜欢伤女孩子的心。他问谁演女特务。她们说张起灵。黑瞎子当时以为她们疯了，直到被她们拉去排练现场看到上了妆的女特务张起灵，黑瞎子才知道疯的那个是自己。

 

       他拉住旁边卷着剧本叉着腰圆规状吆三喝四的女导演，他说“好，我演。”

 

       于是女导演也疯了。

 

       这是一部寂寞的戏，一群怀揣着少女情怀的女生硬是削弱了故事中历史带来的沉重与爱国的使命感和责任感，于是剩下的只有朦朦胧胧、欲说还休的暧昧欲望，以及难堪相对又无可奈何的生死悲欢。女特务自以为聪明地去色诱汉奸，假扮富家小姐，穿精致的旗袍。旗袍难穿，身材矮小的女生穿不来，丰乳肥臀的女生也穿不来。她们选女演员，那演员个子要高挑，皮肤要白，身材要扁平纤细，腰也要细而软，才能穿得出那曲折红尘。于是她们选张起灵演，真是眼光独到。

 

       她们给张起灵穿旗袍，靛蓝色及膝旗袍，露出玲珑修长的小腿，小圆角衣领衬得脖颈修长且白，像黑暗中垂死挣扎的无辜天鹅。她们又给他化妆，张起灵既被逼无奈点头答应出演便毫不扭捏，人偶一样任她们推着折腾，梳一丝不苟的云鬓，戴翡翠耳坠，画秀气的淡妆，眼梢微微上挑，只有两片薄唇涂得娇红欲滴，泛着亮汪汪的水光，清冷又勾人。她们让他走几步，他便走，真如民国时期那些小姐一样，身后布景是金色牵牛花喇叭状的旧留声机，墙壁上印着典雅复古的枝蔓花纹，他略笨拙地穿高跟鞋，一步一步走向舞台另一侧穿着灰色西装的黑瞎子，走得顾盼生姿、孤高淡漠。

 

       黑瞎子同他搭戏，说那些处心积虑步步为营的台词，听张起灵学吴侬软语的上海话，仿似真的活在那个纸醉金迷的时代，他们眼角眉梢地试探，犹如无声的战场，你进我退地猜测徘徊，爱与恨都内敛且浓烈。导演与编剧商量背景音乐与灯光、给他们改台词、告诉他们怎么走出来舞台效果最好，黑瞎子却在这一片来来往往鼎沸嘈杂之中穿过人群安静地与张起灵对望。那一刻他只想去撕他的旗袍。

 

       所以这一刻他站在这里。

 

       演出结束后她们给主角单独的小化妆间卸妆更衣，场务在拆卸道具打扫舞台，黑瞎子进来时化妆间只有张起灵一个人，他锁上了门。张起灵微微侧着头，两只手对着镜子不甚熟练地摘耳环。他已经摘下了假发，镜子边的灯烤得炽热，出了汗，头发一缕一缕黏在脸上，妆也卸了，显露一张寡淡苍白的脸，薄唇挺鼻，他闻声抬起眼来，在镜中与身后仍穿着西装的黑瞎子对上目光。

 

       那一刹那他们在对方眼中看到了相同的东西，于是他们知道彼此都没有想象中那么游刃有余。

 

       张起灵敛下眉眼，装作若无其事地对着镜子解旗袍领口的盘扣，是默许的姿态，手指瘦长白净，皮肉包裹笔直延伸的骨。他解得很慢，解到一半，正好露出脖颈，黑瞎子便如他所愿走到他身后。黑瞎子穿皮鞋，鞋跟踏在木质地板上的声音都像一场诱惑，他伸手抱住张起灵细软的腰，滚烫的嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，如同野兽叼住捕获到的猎物。他们在镜中对视，看到对方与自己眼底按耐不住的情欲翻滚。他们一样狼狈。

 

       听导演说演出很成功，大礼堂人满为患，冲他们这两张天妒人怨的脸。那群小姑娘们心情很好，开了音乐边清场边聊天。放的曲子是明月千里寄相思，哀婉悱恻的唱词与曲调，隐隐约约传进化妆间，听得并不清晰。外面很吵，不时有脚步声从门前匆匆经过，门内却隔绝出另一方安静又暧昧的天地，只装得下布料摩擦与喘息的声音。

 

 

       黑瞎子开始亲张起灵的耳垂，吐息温热，细细舔吮，含进嘴里轻咬，故意亲密得像情人，眼尾紧盯着镜中的人不放。他替他解方才没解完的盘扣，露出锁骨，手顺着缝隙伸进去扯出胸垫，用指腹撩拨他的乳尖，时而用甲盖搔刮，扯起来揉弄，玩得那一小粒东西挺立发硬，泛起一阵阵酥麻的快感。张起灵一只手撑在镜子上，另一只手覆在黑瞎子作乱的手上，低头咬着嘴唇压抑喘息。他不想显得急不可耐，然而他们心里都知道他们渴求这一场交合，渴求了多久。于是狼狈也显得冠冕堂皇。他的耳朵最经不得碰，被黑瞎子亲得发红发麻，想躲开，又想恬不知耻地往上凑。黑瞎子立刻看穿他的弱点，因而变本加厉不依不饶，舌尖轻轻描摹耳廓，钻进耳内舔得水声阵阵，他贴着张起灵的耳朵低声哄骗：“把旗袍下摆撩起来。”

 

       张起灵伸手下去解旗袍下摆的扣子，黑瞎子可以亲自去解，早在排练时黑瞎子就无时无刻不在想如何解开他的旗袍。但这一刻黑瞎子想看张起灵自己脱，张起灵便脱给他看。黑瞎子让他转身坐在化妆台上，撩起旗袍看见他里面穿的吊带丝袜。他想起有一场戏，他们与其他两个阔太打麻将，他一直放水喂张起灵吃牌，张起灵藏在桌下的脚一直磨蹭他的小腿。他怀疑自己在那时就已经硬了。他手指抚摸过丝袜，食指勾起黑色松紧带再松开，带子被拉到极限，又啪地一声骤然弹回去，弹到张起灵白嫩的大腿上，张起灵因毫无准备而疼得闷哼出声，大腿随着一颤，被松紧带弹到的皮肤隐隐发红。黑瞎子喉咙里憋着一句国骂，差点骂出声，只想立刻放下衣冠省了客气直接化成禽兽，而罪魁祸首两腿叉开坐在化妆台上看他，眼睛安静潮湿。黑瞎子当作邀请，不那么矜持地去寻他的唇，舌尖顶入他齿间，噬咬他的舌头，拉进自己口中吮吸缠弄，吻得缠绵用力，双手顺着张起灵的胸口抚摸到腰际，搜寻他的敏感点，脱下他的高跟鞋和丝袜，却始终舍不得剥下他的旗袍，便隔着一层布料含住他的乳首。张起灵被含得呼吸加重，腰身一软，后背抵在镜子上，伸手扯住黑瞎子的头发。黑瞎子被他扯得发痛，随即用牙齿叼住张起灵的乳尖研磨扯动。张起灵觉得痛，比痛更多的是舒服和欢愉。他把闷哼埋在嘴里，扯着黑瞎子的手渐渐脱力。

    

       黑瞎子喜欢用漫长而温柔的前戏去折磨他的床伴，将对方逼得开口向他示软求欢。他喜欢看人性与尊严如何在情欲中分崩离析，然后化成眼角晶莹的泪。但他知道张起灵不会开口，他们也没有那么多时间可以消磨。他抬起张起灵的腿，白嫩的皮肤半硬的性器与干净的窄穴一览无余。他侧头去吮吸他的腿根，牙齿抵着内侧嫩肉，吮完用舌尖轻舔，落下一块块暧昧的红痕，他无意用独占欲标记他，只是单纯想破坏他，用犬牙咬，尖利的齿欲刺破皮肤深陷进他的筋骨与血肉，最后关头却总舍不得下嘴。他的手指顺着会阴寻到穴口轻轻抚弄，张起灵后脑抵着镜子仰起脖颈，胸膛不断起伏，刘海散落下来，眼角有些发红，眉头微皱，一副隐忍的表情，而性器已经挺翘，溢出些粘液，打湿了旗袍，是倒错与畸形的美。黑瞎子看得心中震动，低头凑上他的性器，只含入了龟头，舌尖反复拨弄刺激顶端小孔。

 

      张起灵被他如此一弄，一直藏在喉咙里的那声呻吟最终没忍住，哼了一声，声音发着软，忍不住挺腰把性器往黑瞎子口内又送了送，黑瞎子顺着他的意，细细舔弄过茎身上的青筋，接着张口整根含入，深深吞吐，回回含到抵住喉咙，故意含得水声渍渍极尽淫靡，张起灵被他撩拨得下腹阵阵发热，性器愈发滚烫坚硬，口中一直低低地呻吟，又怕外面的人听到，咬紧下唇压抑声音。黑瞎子喜欢看他这副样子，他甚至想绑住他的双手和眼睛干他，想啃咬他暴露的脆弱的颈部，只是心知他们在这段关系中地位平等，才不能够肆意而为。张起灵随着黑瞎子的节奏小心地挺腰，本能地追寻那处温暖湿润的所在，拽着他的头发，喘得像缺水的鱼，小腿绷得笔直却无处安放，他在潮水般的欢愉中仍保留着一丝清明的魂，因为知道面对的人是谁而不能放肆，被刻意压抑的快感却带给他另一种隐秘如同自虐的快意，过了须臾射在了黑瞎子嘴里。

 

       在射精带来的空茫快感之中他和黑瞎子一同想道，也许他们这场交合的前戏，自第一次在舞台上对望便已开始。从始至终温温柔柔地撩拨，合伙构造一场漫长而折磨的凌迟，然后一同沉溺其中，只待最后一刻原形毕露。

 

       黑瞎子待他射完才将性器吐出来，折着他的大腿，把口中精液尽数吐到穴口，让张起灵站起来背过身去，双手撑住镜子，撩起旗袍，手指沾着精液徐徐涂开，递进去抽送扩张起来，另一只手也顺着他的脊柱向下一寸寸抚摸，伸进衣内揉捏他挺立的乳首。手指加到两根后张起灵的后穴适应了他的抽插，黑瞎子用指尖摸索内里湿滑的软肉，他学小提琴，左手指尖一层薄薄的茧，轻轻按揉搔刮着张起灵体内最敏感的那处，爽得他大腿止不住地发抖，被黑瞎子揉捏的腰也在他手里轻颤，只觉得身后那处麻痒渗进骨髓，下意识地抬高臀部去迎合黑瞎子的动作，却仍觉不够，刚射过的物事未经抚慰，渐渐又抬起了头，撑在光滑镜面上的手抓不住任何可以依靠的东西，只得无措地紧握成拳，关节因用力而发白。黑瞎子装作没看见，他们的关系远远没到可以十指交扣的地步，他向张起灵体内探入第三根手指，旋转抠挖着开始主动索求吞吐他手指的肠肉，指头被张起灵的精液与肠液濡湿得一塌糊涂，而那一张一合地含吮着他的穴口让他下腹一紧一紧地疼。黑瞎子抽出手指，拍打张起灵的后穴，触感黏腻，耳边响起水声，粘稠的浊液顺着张起灵的会阴流到大腿。他解开皮带露出自己硬得狰狞的性器，龟头抵上张翕的穴口，却摩挲着迟迟不肯进入，嘴唇缠绵地贴上张起灵的耳廓，似是问女人一般故意低声问他：“就那么舒服？你下面湿成这样。”

 

       张起灵皱着眉头摆了一下腰：“快点。”

 

       他是最先抛下矜持的那个，却不说“操我”，不说“进来”，而说“快点”，不像求欢挑逗，倒像不耐烦的指令。于是黑瞎子把头埋在他颈窝里闷笑出声来，不为笑他不知羞耻，只是觉得他这句快点竟有些可爱，却没胆子再应他一句“遵命女王”，终一手掰开他的臀瓣，一手扶着自己的性器缓缓插了进去。张起灵大概仍是疼，臀肉紧绷，勒得黑瞎子也有些疼痛，便拍了拍他的屁股：“你放松。”嘴上说着，滚烫巨刃仍一寸一寸不容拒绝地钉入他体内，而张起灵随着他的动作压低声音呻吟。黑瞎子喜欢听张起灵的声音，平日冷冷淡淡，此时只剩最简单直白的情欲，不媚也不高亢，更像鼻音，偏偏撩人得要死，但现在听不成，门外来来往往的脚步声未曾停过。黑瞎子喜欢在这样的环境下去操弄别人，带着羞辱与羞耻的性质，张扬且无所顾忌，却又不希望别人真的观摩倾听他与人交欢，狂得有些怂。他遗憾地将张起灵的耳垂卷入口中舔咬，揉捏他旗袍下挺翘的臀肉，另一只手在性器完全顶入深处的瞬间探入张起灵口中，食指与中指夹住他的舌头，将那一刻的声音尽数堵回张起灵的喉咙。他长叹一声，只觉得张起灵体内又紧又热，于是引着他的手去摸二人结合的地方，一本正经面不改色地低声对张起灵说些不要脸的淫词浪语，两根手指一起搅动他的舌头。张起灵因此说不出话，若说得出，大概会赠他一句闭嘴。黑瞎子埋在他体内静待了一会，等张起灵适应后便是疾风骤雨般的抽插递送，他们都已忍了太久，黑瞎子捅得凶狠，把性器往他湿热的穴道中愈埋愈深，仿似真的对他爱得情难自已。张起灵含着黑瞎子的指头，身体被他激烈的顶弄冲撞得摇摇晃晃，嘴巴闭合不上，唾液顺着嘴角与指尖滴落出来，感觉并不舒服，他想报复，有意咬住黑瞎子的指头，舌尖来回轻舔他的指尖，仿佛他舔着的不是手指，而是黑瞎子的别的什么地方。报复很成功，黑瞎子闷哼了一声，腰部更加发狠地来回将性器送入他体内，龟头回回用力擦过他内壁最经不得碰的那地方，二人结合的部位噗嗤作响，张起灵双膝一软差点站不住，黑瞎子只好放开他的臀瓣转去扶他的腰，手中力道却像是要生生捏碎他的骨头。

 

       张起灵从镜中看他——这不是一场熟稔到可以安心闭上眼睛将自己交予对方的性事，他们心知肚明，黑瞎子用后入式操他，从他口中抽出沾满津液的手指，捏着他的下巴让他抬头去看镜子，看镜中的自己被男人侵入时耽溺于肉欲的脸，撕开他游刃有余淡漠清高的皮，带着戏谑，也许还有两分溶于骨血之中改不掉的嘲讽。镜子里的两个人都像在发疯。终于到了凶相毕露的时候。黑瞎子隔着旗袍按压揉捏张起灵乳首，动作失了力道，痛得张起灵皱眉想拍开他的手，性器却反因为那股疼痛而愈发坚挺。黑瞎子边不停律动边含着他的耳廓细细密密地噬咬：“看看你这幅样子……”张起灵不用抬头看镜子也知道他们此时是幅什么样子，他只觉得内壁被摩擦得湿而火热，尾椎有种如蚁噬骨般难忍的酥麻和快意，前端却不得抚慰涨得难受，他半眯着眼睛伸手使力套弄自己硬得发疼的物事，冷冷心想，他们半斤八两。

 

       他们在这一方狭小天地里放肆，温言软语地耳鬓厮磨，胯下浪荡地交媾，听着一墙之隔的外面来来回回行走的人声，而小心翼翼将呻吟与逾越的温柔埋进心中。他们在没有观众的地方完成话剧里不可搬上台面的最后的剧情，期期艾艾好像情爱本身是不可见人的秘密，却深知对方长着一张让自己勃起的脸，但不是让自己情动的脸。

 

       高潮的时候张起灵仍不去依靠身后温热的体温，反而身体前倾，小臂横搭在镜子上，额头抵着手臂，埋头粗喘着抚慰自己的性器，力道速度全无章法，扯得发疼，黑瞎子不去帮他，两手牢牢握住他的臀瓣，指尖深嵌进臀肉里，一次一次向他体内撞击。张起灵在疼与比疼更多的爽里发抖，抖到最后崩溃一样射了出来，射在镜子上，白浊顺着镜面滴到化妆台上，而他自始至终神志清明。黑瞎子没带套已是不合规矩，最后关头咬牙将自己的性器从张起灵因高潮而抽搐的穴道中拔出，抵着他的腿根狠狠摩擦几下后射精。

 

    

       话剧的旁白请了播音系的学长，声音如雨打残叶，七分清冷三分缠绵，裹着层冰霜将温温软软的爱恨情仇念得一波三折含蓄朦胧，有句旁白照搬了小说中的台词：“虽然她恨他，她最后对他的感情强烈到是什么情感都不相干了，只有感情。他们是原始的猎人与猎物的关系，虎与伥的关系，最终极的占有。她这才生是他的人，死是他的鬼。”

 

 

       黑瞎子喘着气看着仍旧弯腰撑着镜子平复呼吸的张起灵，他的头发彻底被汗水打湿，汗珠顺着发梢流到苍白的后颈，又顺着后颈隐没进靛蓝色的旗袍里，旗袍下摆撩起来搭在腰上，雪白高耸的臀瓣被黑瞎子毫不温柔的手指折磨得发肿发红，臀缝间泛着水光，穴口一时不能闭合，随着张起灵的呼吸一张一翕，腿上沾着黑瞎子的精液。他当完禽兽之后又面不改色地捡回自己那层斯文败类的皮，扮成衣冠楚楚的人渣去扶张起灵，帮他换下因为汗水而黏在身上的旗袍。

 

       性事结束后他才看到张起灵的裸体。而整个过程中他从未露出更多皮肤，此刻他的领结与袖口依然一丝不苟。他看着张起灵将自己套回那身普通到让他难以记住的衣服里，从高洁优雅弱不禁风的民国小姐变回无趣寡淡的大学生。他有些后悔在操他时没有撕碎那件旗袍。

 

       这是他在这段关系中唯一在意的事情。

 

    

 

         “两个人要相逢，相吸，然后是眼角眉梢，你进我推，徘徊着，猜测着，试探着，多少的辛勤多少的准备，赤身肉搏，就为那欲生欲死的一瞬。尔后，就是大海退潮清光万里，万花吹雪繁花落尽……情欲的尽头就是这样了吗？”

 

       情欲的尽头就是这样了吗？

 

       黑瞎子看着张起灵神色静如死水地从他面前经过，率先打开化妆间的门，离开这一方空气中仍留着缠绵余味的天地，步伐称得上游刃有余，甚至不忘体贴地替他合上门。他笑了一下，慢吞吞地脱掉这身不属于他的灰色西装，换回他的皮裤和夹克，最后对着镜子重新扎拢头发，戴上墨镜。他走出化妆间后有人同他打招呼，勾肩搭背地拉着他嚷着让他晚上请客吃饭，他笑着说好，和那群人慢慢走远，将曲调哀婉深情的明月千里寄相思留在身后。他像是才记起自己是谁，却忘记了张起灵是谁。

 

       他心想，这部戏终于结束了。

 

 

 

       END


End file.
